


dancing boys & cuddle cravings

by intherainstorm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poly Performance Team, Polyamory, chan is adorable I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/pseuds/intherainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is feeling lonely and wants attention from the rest of the performance team</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing boys & cuddle cravings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write poly performance team and this is what I got, I just wrote and posted it so there might be mistakes and weird sentences sorry about that

Chan huffed as he watched the rest of his unit members dance along to some random dubstep song. Soonyoung was moving his body with so much confidence, he was honestly really jealous of that. Jun had a fluidity in his body that he’d never felt like he accomplished whenever he danced. Minghao just was so good? His b-boying was so cool, and Chan had tried to learn from him but it was quite hard. He wouldn’t give up though! B-boying was so cool, and Chan would feel stupid not to learn from the skilled member.

But now, however, he was a little grumpy. He wasn’t getting any attention from his elders, and even though they had finished practice and he was seated with his back to the wall and a bottle of water in his hand, the others just kept dancing and playing around. He just wanted to get back to their shared room at the dorm, they had stayed behind for a long while after the others and it was so late by now. All Chan wanted right now was to curl up in bed, back flush against Soonyoung’s chest, with Minghao’s legs tangled with his own and the chinese boy’s soft kisses peppering his forehead, and Junhui’s arm enveloping both him and Minghao in a caring embrace.

That wouldn’t happen now, it seemed. Soonyoung was full on in the zone, and he was dancing like no tomorrow, moving his body in such that it could hypnotize almost anyone. If he wasn’t too polite for it, he’d go drag his elders into a huge hug. He was craving body contact so badly, he just wanted to cuddle and sleep. 

Chan let out a whine and fell down, lying on his left side with his knees up to his chest and an arm over his head to shield his eyes from the flourescent lighting in the training room. He laid there, contemplating his life choices on why he would depend so much on these stupid boys, they didn't even notice how sour he had been all day. But then again, he wasn't very open with his emotions all that often.

The youngest was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the music volume was lowered by quite a bit and that the rest of his team had quieted down, completely.

He definately did not expect a hand coming to stroke his hair. So when he felt long fingers caress his scalp he was definately startled, and jerked his head to stare up at whoever disturbed his peace. It was, unsuprisingly, Soonyoung. Chan wouldn’t have expected anything less from the group leader, as he frequently worried over the maknae. Next to him, Minghao shuffled up and sat down, pressed against his side. Behind Soonyoung he could see Jun peering with a worried look on his face.

“Chan-ah? Are you… Okay?” His leader asked carefully, a soft expression covering his face. He could feel their worried stares, oh dear.

“I’m… Fine. It’s just…” Chan trailed off. “We finished practice a long time ago, I just… I just want to go home and cuddle… I don’t know…” 

Minghao let out a soft noise, burrying his face in the maknae’s neck. He seemed apologetic, the way he rubbed his nose against Chan’s throat and placed soft kisses there. Nothing sexual, only soft, caring touches to make the youngest feel better. Soonyoung and Junhui also slid down to sit with him. Junhui crawled in behind Chan and pulled him inbetween his legs, holding him to his chest. To his side, Minghao was still grabbing onto his arm and hiding his face in his neck. And the leader, his sweet leader, was sat in between his and Junhui’s legs, holding a calloused hands to his cheek.

“Bǎobèi, you know I adore you with all my heart. We all do. Why didn’t you tell us you were feeling lonely?” Junhui mumbled into the youngest hair, nuzzling his nose into the soft black strands. Soonyoung nodded, as he stroked Chan’s cheek with his thumb. Chan felt slightly ashamed, the fact that he had made them stop everything that they were doing was just so... embarrassing for him. He let out a soft whine of embarassment, and turned to the side to hide his face in Minghao’s neck. The youngest Chinese member giggled softly, and kissed the top of Chan’s head. 

Junhui and the leader met eachothers eyes, and smiled at how adorable their baby maknae was. They kissed eachother gently, over Chan’s head. The youngest let out a loud whine at being left out again, and the two elders both smiled softly at him. Minghao gently put a hand on Chan’s cheek and brought his face up to his own. The youngest pouted, but surprised the other boy by diving in for the kiss first. Lips moved against lips, sweet and innocent. Soonyoung and Junhui shuffled to the side, to engulf the two younger in a warm embrace. It was all good.

“I-I’m sorry guys… I love you all, so much,” Chan spoke softly, pressing his back intro Junhui and nuzzling Minghao’s cheek with his nose. Soonyoung pressed into the younger and held both of them close and looked up at Junhui, smiling widely at him. He pressed kisses onto both Minghao and Chan's heads, enjoying the closeness.

“We love you too.”


End file.
